Misfits
by UnholyWater
Summary: One year after Him's defeat, the girls face some rather unpleasant revelations. Rated for future chapters.
1. Disclosure

Written for the '10settings' livejournal community.

Theme: principal's office

A/N: Decided to use this challenge community in order to make a ten chaptered story. This chapter is pretty much the Prologue.

---

The Principal sighed. Being the Mayor's brother and partaker of the secret of certain three girls, who now were standing before him in his office, had become much more of a labor than he'd hoped for.

He secretly wished that things were like a year ago, when said three girls would only irritate him with their awful grades and for having to cover their butts whenever they'd skip classes to save the city. The outrageous excuses they'd give to their teachers didn't help him on that task, either.

"What, what did I do now?" Momoko asked.

"Akatsutsumi. Your assaults on the male population of our school, including but not limited to senior students, have resulted to the annoyance of many," the Principal answered. "I have to request you to stop the harassment."

"I don't harass!" she replied highly offended, "I just flirt. Everyone does, why not me?"

"Your actions hardly define as flirting. According to the reports against you. And I quote: 'Viciously glomps, pounces unsuspecting boys, stalks, walls the weak, humps lower limbs'..."

"Well... they started it!"

"Really? How?"

"By being so hot!"

"No raping in the classroom! I don't know how many times I have to stress this. Such behavior in here is unacceptable."

Momoko sulked in a corner. Not only all the boys had rejected her approaches in every way, now they've started reporting her, too.

Miyako kept standing there, smiling nervously at all this, while Kaoru entertained herself by checking everything around the room.

"Now, Gotokuji," the mustached man turned to Miyako.

Miyako, still unaware of what she's done, looked at him worried.

The Principal held a roll of paper, which he immediately unrolled. The paper now covered his desk and it's other end touched the floor.

"This is a list of suicide notes that include your name therein."

At that, Kaoru stopped exploring and walked towards the others. Momoko sulked even further.

"So?" the tomboy asked, "Are you expecting Miyako to let them gangbang her or something?"

Lack of courtesy was yet another thing that peeved him about adolescents. "No Matsubara, I'm merely letting her know of the situation. The staff isn't ready to handle a mass suicide incident anytime soon."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at seeing Miyako's guilty expression. Leave it to the blond to feel bad for other people's stupidity.

"Now, about you..." the Principal said turning to Kaoru.

"If it's a list of depressed fangirls, then save it."

"No, it is about a matter which I know it highly concerns you."

Kaoru suddenly became curious. The Principal closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said:

"You happen to be the only girl belonging in our soccer, football and boxing teams. You may no longer participate in any of them. Decided by each of these teams, respectively. The end."

Kaoru went blank.

Miyako gasped and glanced at her friend. Even Momoko snapped from her current emo state and stared at Kaoru.

"But," Momoko demanded, "Kaoru is great at those sports. Her abilities is the only thing that matters," she turned towards the Principal's location, "isn't that right, Sir? Uh... Sir?"

She discovered that the Principal wasn't on his seat or nowhere in the room, for that matter. The door was still closed but the window was now open. As the redhead looked down the empty schoolyard, she again wondered how someone so old and fat can be so fast and stealthy.

"Kaoru..." was the only thing Miyako could say at this moment.

"Meh, forget them Kaoru. Those guys were too wussy to tell this to your face, anyway."

She didn't respond.

Which only made Miyako more worried. Momoko frowned. And slapped the tomboy in the face.

Miyako suddenly had the impulse to escape from the window without transforming.

Kaoru looked after this utterly aghast. Soon, she grinned and then burst into laughter.

"You're right, screw them. I'll find other hobbies."

The blue-clad girl doubted this. "Are you sure, Kaoru? I mean... you're eager to play in these teams daily. But now, not being able to play in school... where will you?"

"It's okay, I knew this would happen sooner or later."

"But you love soccer."

"I said it's fine!" The reply came harsher than she intended, making Miyako flinch.

The athlete sighed, composing herself. "Yes I like playing with boys. In fact, I've been training myself since I was a kid in order to become their equal. And thanks to Dai's support, I achieved it. But," she continued, "if I'm not allowed to keep doing this, moping about it won't change a thing."

Momoko raised her fist. "That's the spirit! Now, right after school we shall hit the road and buy all the groceries you like. With our allowances combined, we'll fill a cart with anything you please."

Kaoru tried not to comment on her friend's totally impulsive and disorganized planning. "I... we... and just where are we supposed to consume these?"

"My house," Miyako offered, willing to do her part to cheer up their friend.

"That's brilliant," the redhead cheered.

Kaoru stood speechless for a while, letting all the events to sink in. She quickly turned around and opened the door.

"We should go to class," she mumbled before storming off to the hallways.

Momoko and Miyako having no chance to respond at at all, were left in the office. Miyako chucked.

"Momoko, it was very smart, however violent, of you to hit Kaoru. It was clever to think to use an action that would be compatible with her personality, therefore being the most effective method to bring her back from depression."

"What are you talking about, I simply slapped her because it always works in manga!"


	2. Foray

Theme: supermarket

Rated for language and swashbuckling action.

---

Kaoru tried to keep a straight face while walking with the half-full shopping trolley. The scene was pretty embarrassing. Miyako was walking beside her with an amused smile, ahead Momoko was dashing on the supermarket's halls while raiding the self from anything that was promisingly tasty, and Kaoru herself would just sigh and keep pushing the cart.

Right after school, Momoko had insisted to complete the plan -which she impulsively made on the spot while they where in the Principal's office- about cheering up Kaoru. So she had dragged her friends in the nearby supermarket to buy everything that would please Kaoru.

Of course now the athlete doubted that the latter was the case, seeing Momoko picking only groceries of her own choice. Occasionally, the redhead would return running with an item, she'd give Kaoru a look begging for approval, Kaoru would weakly nod in acceptance, and Momoko would put it in the cart and cheerfully skip to another section.

"You're being pretty agreeable to her today," Miyako commented, pleased with that change.

"Well, she brought me back to my senses and wants to help, so I'm letting it slip," the tomboy responded. "By the way, you don't have to force yourself to suddenly invite us in your house today just because Momoko started all this..."

"No it's okay, I'll tell Grandma that it's an emergency occasion," Miyako reassured her.

Before Kaoru could reply, a loud noise was heard from afar, way back to the market's entrance. Momoko had dragged them to search for trivial stuff to the other end of the building were no other customers had bothered.

"There is commotion at the other end," Miyako said.

"Let's go check it out," Kaoru said ready to run.

"No!" Momoko caught Kaoru's arm. "People keep screaming, so it must be serious. Transform first."

The other two girls again were quite amazed on Momoko's ability to switch from Candy Crazy Mode to Leader Mode in mere seconds, but proceeded to follow her order.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup dashed through the aisles, onwards to the counters. When they reached their destination, they stopped, surprised.

In front of them, Ace was standing before the counters, Snake was shutting down the supermarket's blinds, Lil Arturo was tying up the now paralyzed Security Guard, while Grubber had transformed to the Guard and had took his place outside the door. On the left corner, Big Billy was finishing trying up the pile of yelling staff and customers with one large chain.

"Ah, so you're indeed in here, Powerpuff Z," Ace said as he turned to the girls "So I guess that guy was right."

"'That guy'? What the hell, you knew we were here?" Buttercup asked.

"What are you up to this time?" Blossom said.

"To win the day," Snake answered, and stood near his leader.

"To show our real might," Big Billy declared.

"To shine!" Lil Arturo joined.

Ace suddenly threw one of his cards in incredible speed towards the girls, particularly to Blossom.

Despite being caught off guard, she managed to step away from the rocketing card's way.

A loud noise was heard behind the girls. Once they turned around, they saw that a series of display units was now cut in half and fallen down on the floor, scattering everything that they once carried.

"What?! Did he do that?" Buttercup asked, amazed.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Before you sealed HIM, he gathered us all under his flag," Ace stated.

"Actually, into his tights," Lil Arturo corrected.

"Fuzzy and those three bratty clones of yours got the chance to try their new strength, but we didn't. In fact, we felt even stronger after you defeated HIM."

Blossom remembered the huge amount of Black Light that the monsters emitted while they were in HIM's Headquarters. She also remembered how renewed she and the other two girls felt after they realized that their powers were back. The monsters must have felt the same, because right after they had revived, they'd begun beating each other to the pulp.

Ace's grin changed into a determined scowl. "And we will prove that we are more than just Tokyo City's rejects. Nuisances. The weakest of all monsters." He pointed at the girls and shouted:

"The Gangreen Gang will commit a real crime. Attack!"

At his command, they all threw canisters on the floor that immediately emitted thick smoke, soon covering everything, making it impossible to view anything clearly anymore.

Coughing, the girls begun to aimlessly wander around, trying to find their opponents who were most likely hiding in the now fog-like environment.

Blossom stopped on her tracks. "Listen, Buttercup, try to use... Buttercup? ...Bubbles?" She realized that they were no longer beside her.

Bubbles clenched her hands on her wand, confused by the situation: She was suddenly all alone, vision blurred by the thick smoke. She thought of calling for the others, but feared that this would only reveal her location to the lurking enemy.

"I'm trapped! Help!" a small child's voice was heard nearby, alarming Bubbles, who wasted no time but ran blindly towards the source of the pleas.

Where she reached was clearer and less suffocating. She could somewhat see the shelves and the scattered products there. But not the child.

"Where are you?"

"Down here."

"Oh good! You... are..."

It took a moment for her to realize that the one below her was a small familiar green creature and not a kid. But soon she could think no more. What caught her from behind caused all her muscles to go numb, laying her down the floor in a blissful hypnotized state. Unconsciousness followed, unchallenged.

Blossom wandered around, fully prepared to defend herself from a sudden assault or to attack any member of the Gang she might find in the fog. She assured herself that the other girls were doing fine.

To her relief, she recognized Bubbles' figure standing a few feet in front of her.

"Bubbles, are you al..." before she'd finish her sentence, Blossom sensed danger behind her. Quickly, she launched to the side, evading Big Billy's surprise punch. His fist landed on the floor with a smashing thud. He growled and took a step back.

"I'll handle him," Blossom said, now facing the large monster. "Bubbles, you watch my back."

To her surprise, her friend's arms firmly grabbed her body from behind.

"What the hell?!"

Big Billy immediately took the chance and delivered one powerful blow, right on Blossom's stomach. Before she could try to retaliate, he pistoned both his united fists on the top of her head, the terrible hit forcing her to crush face-first on the stone hard floor. Grubber took his true form and kept watching Blossom's merciless battering with delight.

Buttercup had found Ace. To her frustration, though, he was standing behind the tied hostages, grinning, aiming to hit her with his rocketing cards.

"Get out of there and fight like a man."

"Before considering that, shouldn't you worry about your friends?" Ace replied behind his human fort.

"Don't make me laugh. You're the one who should be worring about yours."

"Really? I'm sure they've crushed down yours by now."

She rolled her eyes. "Like always, you're all bark..."

"And bite. Look who's here."

Buttercup was taken aback by the sight. The rest of the Gangreen Gang appeared into the scene, carrying the limp bodies of Blossom and Bubbles.

Her shock soon turned into silent wrath.

"This only means that I'm going to beat you up harder than I intended."

"Oh we already know that even the five of us can't deal with that brute strength of yours," Ace answered. He presented a black controller. "That's why I took measures."

"What is this shit you're holding?"

"With the push of one button, this place's gonna blow up."

"What?!"

"The market has a bomb that we've put," Ace explained while the rest of his gang cheered. "So shut your yap and listen closely. You try to stop us, and shit is really going down."

"Are you a total retard? You're inside this building too."

"We are monsters. Protected by HIM's divine aura. The explosion would merely hurt us, like you. But these guys," he pointed to the hostages "Are just normal humans."

Buttercup now actually felt being cornered. She looked at the pile of terrified people and growled.

"What do you want?"

"Let us go with all of our loot."

"And how do I know you won't push the button after you flee?"

"Oh don't worry, we prefer these guys to actually live to tell the tale!" Ace grinned.

Buttercup, despite her efforts, could not find a way out of this mess. She wished that Blossom was conscious right now.

"Fine. I'll let you go with your little prises. But if you do use the bomb, I'll personally banish you from the whole damn solar system."

Ace snapped his fingers and the gang lounged on the counters. They were fully organized and prepared, alright. If not, they'd been trying to raid the food, not the money.

Once everyone was carrying loads of money, except the leader who was threateningly holding the controller, Ace opened the door for his mates, who ran out of the store and into the street.

"Stay in there for five minutes," he said, showing off his controller. Then he swiftly followed the others.

Buttercup struggled to keep her anger in check. The hostages were now safe and her friends were still unconscious. Blossom was badly bruised but was already healing. But the equally humiliating part from the defeat was that that the people inside all witnessed her own and her comrades' failure to beat up a bunch of punks.

But those punks must have had professional leadership. After all Ace did mention someone.

"But HIM is sealed away. Then who..?" she thought.

As she led the scared crowd out of the market while carrying Bubbles and Blossom, she spotted something familiar on the pavement.

She picked it up. It was certainly the device that Ace was holding, the bomb's trigger. Her relief of having it now safe in her hands quickly changed into shock, as she took a closer look. That thing was really the trigger of the bomb with which Ace was threatening her and manipulated the gang's way out. But it also certainly was...

A regular tv remote.

A scream of despair was heard over Tokyo City.


End file.
